


Ужин

by orphan_account



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 09:04:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20444603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Спасибо УЕФА за воссоединение Кримесси. Спасибо Кримесси за то что додали.





	Ужин

Криштиану говорит ведущей про совместный ужин и Лео чувствует, как кровь приливает к лицу. Ну вот, опять! Подумаешь, один раз забыл и не приехал в назначенный день, что теперь, его до конца жизни будут этим попрекать? 

Криштиану - идеальный футболист, хороший человек и замечательный любовник, но какой же злопамятной язвой он иногда бывает! Лео извинился наверное уже раз сто. Хорошо, что Анто лучше него разбирается в таких делах и подсказала ему что сделать, чтобы Криш забыл про тот злосчастный пропущенный ужин.

После церемонии Криштиану идет обменяться парой слов со старыми знакомыми и оставляет пиджак без присмотра. Лео, воспользовавшись этим, перекладывает из своего кармана в чужой небольшой конверт с одной единственной полароидной фотографией. 

Уже приземлившись в Барселоне, он получает сообщение от Криштиану. Всего два слова - "позвони мне!". Приехав домой и заперевшись в комнате, он набирает знакомый номер. 

\- Ты сумасшедший! - говорит Криштиану, не озаботившись приветствием.

\- Тебе понравилось? - спрашивает он, нервно покусывая губу. Вдруг Криш не оценил его идею? Надо было придумать что-то другое. 

\- Мне нравится идея, но вот дизайн... Мог бы выбрать расцветку получше.

\- Эй! Между прочим это твои трусы и твой дизайн! Не нравится - сам виноват, - возмущается Лео. 

\- Нравится-нравится. Ты в трусах CR7 и ничего больше, что тут может не понравиться. Наденешь их на тренировку?

\- Не дождешься. 

\- Ладно. А приватно для меня наденешь?

\- Если ты простишь меня за тот ужин - да.

\- Какой ужин? - в голосе Криша слышится улыбка. - Считай я уже все забыл. А вот ты не забудь. Через три недели, в нашем обычном месте. Буду ждать. 

\- Я приеду, обещаю.

\- Уж постарайся, не то этот пикантный снимок случайно попадет в руки журналистов, - говорит Криштиану, пытаясь звучать угрожающе.

\- Ты не посмеешь! - картинно пугается он, будучи на 100% уверенным что Криш никогда не предаст его доверие. 

\- Не посмею, ты прав. Этот снимок никуда не годится и цвет такой тебе не идет. Я подберу другую пару, установим правильное освещение, сделаем нормальные снимки на профессиональный фотоаппарат... 

Лео качает головой и про себя называет Криша дураком. Но вслух говорит другое:

\- Думаю, сегодня фотографы сделали несколько хороших снимков. 

\- Ты был слишком одет. В следующий раз только трусы. 

\- Ужин в трусах?

\- Почему бы нет. А чтобы не пораниться острыми ножами и вилками - будем кормить друг друга с рук. 

От мысленного образа сладко ноет в паху. Сегодня они только и смогли что обменяться рукопожатиями и соприкоснуться локтями, но близости и запаха Криштиану было достаточно чтобы Лео сидел в своем кресле боясь даже пошевелиться. Потому что если бы он дал волю своему телу - непременно оказался бы на коленях своего соседа. Или на коленях перед ним. 

\- Лео, ужин, - слышит он голос Анто, приглушенный дверью. 

\- Мне пора. Я перезвоню позже? Обсудим меню и дресс-код, - говорит он.

\- Обязательно. Кстати, поздравляю с наградой, но сильно не обольщайся, в следующем году я намерен забрать её себе. И ту другую тоже. 

\- Обязательно, - вторит он, закатывая глаза. Его Криштиану идеальный, но каким же самоуверенным он иногда бывает! Впрочем, не то чтобы Лео был против. Правда награду он просто так отдавать не намерен. У них есть еще год, чтобы в очередной раз доказать себе и окружающим что они - лучшие.


End file.
